growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Glitch Seeds
The glitch seeds are probably the rarest seeds in the game! Clothing Seeds Glitch Seeds are Seeds that are only obtained through a Glitch only, Clothing seeds were obtainable during the early period of Growtopia on every device, (around 1-3 weeks after Growtopia's release) During the Glitch period, clothing trees were able to drop its own seeds upon destroying it. Many players found it quite common at that time, thus, planting the clothing seeds not noticing that these seeds will be unobtainable after the glitch was fixed. The glitch was patched on the 23rd of January 2013. This glitch was fixed during the time where Rainbow Wigs and Saturday Night Vests were the most popular in-game items. Any clothes released after that time do not have existing seeds. In total there are 74 clothing seeds left. Glitch seeds CAN still be found in some worlds, only a few. Be aware that the Wizard Hat Seed is not a glitch seed, It still can be obtained today. (only in an item pack) 'Current Ingame Clothing Seeds:' #Messy Brown Hair Seed #Jeans Seed #Red Riding Hood Seed #Santa Vest Seed #Santa Hat Seed #Santa Pants Seed #Blonde Bombshell Seed #X-Ray Specs Seed #Cyclopean Visor Seed #Flashlight Seed #Lovely Pink Dress Seed #Monster Feet Seed #Just One Boxing Glove Seed #TV Head Seed #Red Hair seed #Sexy Boxers Seed #Brainwave Capicator Seed #Peg Leg Seed #Fairy Wings Seed #Ninja Vest Seed #Frog Hat Seed #Hot Head Seed #Brown Shoes Seed #Snorkel Seed #White Beard Seed #Green Skirt Seed #Reefree Shirt Seed #Afro Seed #Tuxedo Seed #Black Pants Seed #Shallot Mustache Seed #Long Brown Hair Seed #Tan Shirt Seed #Brown Hair Seed #Sack O' Joy Seed #Wizard Hat Seed ( This seed is still obtainable, but only from the Fantasy Pack ) Tangram Seeds In mid June, all trees that were growing a Tangram were tweaked to ensure only one type of seed was dropped. We now will only ever obtain seed type A whilist harvesting tangram blocks. Presumably, this occured due to the large volume of inventory slots. The blocks started dropping only the 'type A' seed in early June, but you could still obtain the seeds from small seed paks for a eek or so afterwards. But the next client update banished these seeds from the store packs as well, thus deeming the B-L seeds unobtainable. Be cautious that type A seed has the same design as tangram I seed. Here are all the tangram seeds; #Tangram Seed: A (Not a Glitch) #Tangram Seed: B (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: C (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: D (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: E (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: F (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: G (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: H (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: I (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: J (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: K (Glitch) #Tangram Seed: L (Glitch) 'Rollback Seeds' The Rollback Seed bug happend shortly after the rollback occurred. The rollback happend on the 23rd of February 2013th. It happend due to a game-breaking bug that caused all store items to generate more gems than their store value after recycling, thus causing an unlimited supply of gems. It would have completely ruined the economy. So @Seth and @Hamumu decided to roll the game back to the last server backup, which happened to be 24 hours or so before. @Seth now backups the server immediately before server updates, so if anything terrible happens, we wouldn't travel back in time too far. @Seth and @Hamumu made it up to the players the event Apology Weekend throughout the weekend. This gave players double seed and gem drops from all blocks that were destroyed. Apology Weekend only lasted around 36 hours. 'Cardblock Glitch' The card block seeds were around for only a very short peroid of time, in comparison to all the other limited seeds. The only seed that was around for a lesser amount of time, was the rollback plaque seed. The cardblock seeds were released with the Vegas Pack and the seeds were discontinued shortly thereafter in mid June 2013, Just like all other seeds that drop from a tree that bares a surprising fruit in the future, if we get new trees that drop a surprising fruit, be sure to check if the tree drops various types of seeds patterns/types. If it does, you should hold onto them because they'll probably become extinct! in the Vegas Pack, you used to get the hearts seed so out of the discontinued seeds, the heart is mods common. Now all card blocks only drop the SPADE seed, which is half black, and half white. So the diamond seed and club seed is the most rare. And may end up quite expensive in the future.. Considering they were only around for a few weeks! The Card Block Seeds: #Card Block: Diamond Seed (glitch) #Card Block: Club Seed (glitch) #Card Block: Heart Seed (glitch) #Card Block: Spade seed ( we still get this seed whilist breaking Card Blocks) 'Chemical Seeds' On the 20th of July 2013 the Scientist Pack was released. included in this pack is 5 diffferent chemicals.. Chemical G (Green), Chemical R (Red), Chemical Y (Yellow), Chemical B (Blue), Chemical P (Pink). Now as we already know, brand non spliceable items have a habit of accidentally appearing in the store, via Seed Packs (Small and Rare). And that's exactly what happend. For a few hours after release, each chemical, except for Chemical G (Because rarity 2 items do not appear in any seed packs) could be obtained as a seed in the Small Seed Pack, and Rare Seed Pack. Chemical R & Chemical Y were in the small seed pack. Chemical B & Chemical P were found in the Rare Seed Pack. The Chemical Glitch Seeds: #Chemical R Seed (glitch) #Chemical Y Seed (glitch) #Chemical B Seed (glitch) #Chemical P Seed (glitch) 'Bedrock Glitch' Sometine around late february, A glitch occurred where bedrock to be broken. But, the duration of this glitch was very short, as @Seth almost immediately shut down the server and patched it, the damage had already been done. There was chunks of bedrock missing everywhere, and worsely, bedrock blocks placed everywhere! some people used bedrock to block off entrances. @seth wrote code to completly banish all traces of bed rock and bed rock seeds, along with manually replacing a breaking bed rock blocks in many worlds to this day, there are still a few worlds with odd placement of bedrock, or missing bedrock. @Seth has said that although all bedrock seeds and blocks have been destroyed, but not for the Bedrock seeds and items in CARNAGE. There might still be a tree or two out there in abandoned worlds, as there is no way to track the trees. But if someone harvested the tree, the blocks/seeds would most likely disappear once the player touches it. World with bedrock glitch! #Treasurefun (Last exsistance of Bedrock placed everywhere. Sometimes used by @Mods for giveaways.) #Carnage (The last Bedrock items and blocks.) #Startold (Not an offical glitch as it was created by @Mods. Dirt under Bedrock) #Testo (Dirt under Bedrock.) #Appzzang (Broken Bedrock blocks.) #Beta (Bedrock broken by @Seth.) # Skydoesminecraft (Extra and Broken Bedrocks.) Glitched GHX Speakers Seeds This Glitched seed was obtainable from GHX Speakers for a few minuets after the Cinema pack game out on May 16th, 2014.It Is Very Rare To Obtain!Category:Discontinued